heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavy Rain Chronicles: Episode One - The Taxidermist
Heavy Rain Chronicles: Episode One - The Taxidermist, commonly known as The Taxidermist is the first installment to the Heavy Rain Chronicles. It is available as a DLC on the PlayStation Network for $4.99. It is also available to players who have purchased the Heavy Rain Collector's Edition, free of charge when activated via code, and the game is included on the Heavy Rain Move Edition without the need to download. The Taxidermist follows Madison Paige two years before the events of Heavy Rain as she investigates Leland White, a man suspected of being the Origami Killer. Plot Sam is heard giving Madison information on Leland over the radio while driving her motorcycle. She travels to his house in hopes of questioning him, but discovers he is currently not home. Wanting to investigate, Madison enters the house through the kitchen window before it shuts behind her. Eventually, the player will discover Leland's true nature by either finding several stuffed women in his bedroom, or a severed female corpse in the tub of the upstairs bathroom. Horrified, she contacts Sam via radio and takes pictures of the evidence. Unfortunately, Leland arrives home promptly after, and Madison's life is threatened. The player can either choose to fight and escape, or phone the police and hide until the cops arrive. If Madison goes unnoticed, Leland will either: *Enter the old bedroom and take a nap. *Enter his workroom and work for a while. *Enter the storage room or the child's bedroom and look through the cabinets. *Enter the bathroom and continue cutting up the dead body. *Enter the bedroom with the stuffed women, sit down in front of the TV and talk to them. If he discovers Madison is there, however, he will begin to chase her down with a knife. The probability of him finding her increases with the amount of things the player has broken and/or misplaced. There are several ways Madison can die. She can also escape by entering the garage and ducking under the mechanical door, or kill Leland with a nearby chainsaw. Endings *'Where Is Madison Paige?' - Madison is caught and killed without having called for help. *'Sacrificed in the Name of Truth' - Madison is caught and killed after calling for help. *'The End of Anguish' - Madison call for help, then stay hidden until the police arrive. *'In The Middle of the Horror' - Madison escapes without being found. *'The End of a Nightmare' - Madison is discovered but escapes. Death scenes There are several ways Madison can die in this scenario. If she is killed, it is suggested she becomes one of Leland's dolls. *By being stabbed in the stomach in the bedroom with the stuffed women. *By being stabbed in the stomach in the upstairs bathroom. *By being stabbed in the stomach in the living room. *By being stabbed in the stomach in the storage room. *By being stabbed in the neck near the back door. *By being stabbed in the stomach in the downstairs bathroom. *By being stabbed in the neck in the garage. *By being impaled with the chainsaw in the garage. *By being stabbed in the chest while on her motorcycle. Trivia *Since Madison is alive during the future events of Heavy Rain, one of the last three endings is canon with the others being noncanon. *During the Taxidermist trailer, Madison is shown wearing her normal outfit, but in the actual DLC, she dons a black biker coat. *If Madison is killed in the room with the stuffed women, tears appear in their eyes. *The DLC takes place in November 3rd, 2009. On the newspaper at the end of the DLC which shows what ending you got, says November 4th, 2009, which means this DLC took place in the same year Jason dies. Category:Games Category:Heavy Rain Category:Heavy Rain Chronicles